This invention relates generally to electronic printers and specifically to those that are able to print ink on plain paper and adhesive tape label mediums.
Typewriters and computer printers able to print ink on plain paper using a cartridge ink ribbon and thermal print head are well known in the prior art. Less well known are devices that can put letters and numbers on adhesive backing. In the United States, an early example of such a device was the Dymo Label Maker. A handheld device with a wheel to select the desired letter or number, one character at a time, is rotated to a proper position and a trigger is squeezed on a piston grip. The character was then embossed on a plastic tape in a manner similar to embossed characters on credit cards. The plastic tape is then fed out one character space at a time and is ultimately cut from a roll of such tape. An adhesive backing protective paper is peeled off and the tape can then be stuck onto things to label them. Such tapes have been popular in retail stores to label bins with the prices of items in those bins. Another kind of tape labelling system is produced by Kroy Manufacturing of Kroy, NY. The Kroy machine is a table-top unit with a large wheel to select numbers and letters. As each character is put into position a button is pressed to print the character on a tape. The tapes can be similar to transparent SCOTCH tape, and again have an adhesive backing.
Until the present invention, the above two kinds of printers where available only in separate units. Typewriters and computer printers could not be used to produce adhesive label tapes and vice versa. Since word printers and lettering tape devices are individually expensive, it is often difficult for the average user to own both. As a result, sales have fallen short of the need.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printing system that is able to print on single sheets of ordinary paper and lettering tape within a single affordable unit.